The Dysfunctional Family
by Dragonhardt
Summary: The events of New York brought them closer. They became one big, dysfunctional family. Avengers, light-hearted drabble. Featuring Loki later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Avengers drabble here! Nice, light hearted, Avengers stuff. May include the following ships: Clintasha, Steve/OC and Bruce/OC later on, Thorki brotherly love,Thane, frostiron- friendship and pepperony. Loki may be there, in character too! **

It had been six months since the New York incident. The event brought them closer. They shared the same memories, trauma, and experience. They shared dreams, and nightmares. Tony Stark - or 'the Iron Man' decided not to go back to his mansion in Malibu - but rather his tower, the same tower in which he'd shared a romantic moment with Pepper. The same tower in which he'd been thrown out of the window by a demigod. That very same tower. But there was one problem - the tower was too big. Yup, he needed to fill the space. So he decided to share his expensive abode with: a ninety year old Super Soldier, a guy with dangerous anger issues, a pair of assassins, a God and his girlfriend. It was a cosy, dysfunctional family.

Tony couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried. The down-side of being a genius. You over-think things to the point where they keep you up at night. Lying in his king-sized bed, Tony sometimes wondered what life would be like if he was a happy-go-lucky idiot. How mellow life would be if he didn't have a functioning brain.  
After what felt like an eternity of tossing and turning, Tony sat up and looked over at his alarm clock. 3 am. Great. There was only one solution: alcohol. Tony stumbled out of bed, blatantly sauntering around the room in the dark. Tony had to create a device that could help him see in the dark without turning on the light. Night goggles were too bulky. The billionaire held his bedside table for support as he tried to regain his composure. As he swung his right foot forward, his toe came into contact with the table leg. The pain was worse than a bullet wound.

'Shit!' Tony exclaimed, making his sleeping partner stir. Pepper. He'd forgotten about Pepper.

'Can't sleep again?' Pepper asked, tired and slightly irritated. Tony sighed.

'Nope.'

'Tony... Come back to bed, you will fall asleep eventually. Don't go down to the lab, I like having company in bed.'

Tony gave in and climbed back into the bed.

'New York seems like ages ago, remember it?' Tony asked, half-tired. Pepper sighed and gave him a gentle kiss.

'Yes, it was pretty nerve-wracking! I remember watching the news on the jet, I have never felt so helpless in my life.'

The couple embraced each other. Tony fell asleep not long after.

But Tony wasn't the only one with sleep problems. The majority of the people living in the tower often suffered sleep trauma, including nightmares and insomnia. But, there was always the comfort of realising you are safe now, and there will always be someone there to fall back on.

The next morning Thor sat round the breakfast table with his friends and his dear lady friend, Jane. Thor moved into the tower with Jane three months ago, occasionally staying overnight in Asgard. The Demi-God grabbed a piece of toast off a plate, and started smothering the toast with butter. Next to him was Jane, who was tucking into some cereal. Across the table was Tony, who was tinkering with some kind of small device. His partner, Pepper was sat next to him, occasionally leaning over his shoulder and asking him a couple of questions, content in his current work. Clint and Natasha were not sitting at the table, but rather leaning over the counter top; they hardly every ate breakfast. They seemed to be conversing, deep in conversation. Clint occasionally shot a fictitious arrow, and Natasha sometimes pretended to punch somebody. Bruce was sat on the other side of Tony, his head deep in a book. Next to him was Steve, who was silently eating a pear, and sipping a glass of cool milk.

The kitchen was large and very clean. The walls were painted white and the cupboards and countertop were all made of stainless steel. There was a window above the sink which exhibited the magnificent view of the New York skyline. The table was round and was made of transparent, tempered glass. Tony liked to keep the kitchen simple.

Thor whispered something incoherent into Jane's ear which made her smile. She nodded in agreement to Thor's inaudible comment. Suddenly Thor got up, shaking the table in the process and cleared his throat, preparing an announcement. Everyone in the room were leaning closer, interested.

'I have an announcement to make. Jane and I are to be wed in the fall!'

Everybody cheered. all the Avengers moved over to the engaged couple to wish them well.

'So, where will the wedding be? Or will you cross that bridge when you come to it?' Asked Natasha, moving towards the table.

'What? Do you mean the Rainbow Bridge? Because-'

'The wedding will be on the 10th of November,' Jane interrupted. Thor still couldn't quite grasp human phrases; he was getting better though.

'Congratulations!' Steve spoke up. He shook Thor's hand, then Jane's hand, 'so is the wedding going to be on Asgard, or Earth?'

'On Asgard!' Thor boomed, 'and it shall be the finest wedding in the history of Asgard! You are all invited!'

The announcement lifted everyone's spirits for the day. Tony and Bruce managed to get more things done in the labs, Steve managed to break his personal best whilst doing his fitness sessions, Clint and Natasha managed to fight a whole lot better, Pepper managed to sort out the everlasting pile of paperwork and Thor and Jane were, well, they were inseparable. It was decided that they all went out for drinks to celebrate Thor and Jane's engagement. Tony booked the most expensive restaurant/bar in town. Assassins were good at kicking butt, but were they good at anything else?

Natasha came out of the bedroom in a long, elegant, bright red dress. She wore bright red heels and lipstick to go with the dress. Clint, who was sitting on the couch in a grey tuxedo, whistled.

'Damn!'

'Oh shut up! Do you want to be kicked in the face by a stiletto?' Natasha teased. Clint moved forward and put an arm round Natasha. Natasha straightened his tie and gave him a kiss on the lips. Yes. The assassins were _dating_. It happened gradually. Clint finally plucked up the courage to ask her on a date. Something magical happened that night and from then on, they were a couple.

'But seriously, how do I look?' Natasha whispered.

'You look beautiful, yet you still hold you strong female presence.'

'You know just what to say!' Natasha responded as she gave him another passionate kiss on the lips. They headed out of the room, and down to the elevator. They were to meet with the others in the foyer. Natasha and Clint were the second ones down. Thor and Jane were already at the foyer. Jane looked stunning with a blue tube dress and platform heels, whilst Thor looked very handsome in a three-piece suit. Next was Steve, who wore a checked shirt and leather Jacket. it was smple, but Steve pulled it off. Next was Bruce, who wore a purple shirt with a black blazer. He too, looked handsome. Unsurprisingly, Tony and Pepper were last. They came out of the elevator quarrelling about something. They stopped when they realised everybody was there, looking. Pepper wore a simple, white dress with ballet pumps and Tony wore the most expensive tuxedo anybody had ever laid eyes on.

'Okay, lets get wasted!' Tony exclaimed. He pushed open the glass doors to reveal a black limousine. Surprisingly, the press weren't there. The Avengers made their way inside the car.

'Take us away, Happy,' Tony said to their chauffeur, Happy. The car drove off down the long street. That night was going to be a very fun night.

**Hi! Hope you** **enjoyed it! It's only the first chapter, things will get more interesting! This is my first romance/family ****fic. Anyway, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyalll! Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

The aspirin fizzed in Tony's glass. Damn. What a night that was. He held his aching head in his hands as he took a sip of the solution. The only person who wasn't hung over was Steve, who couldn't get drunk. He was sat at the table, reading the newspaper. Even though he looked a little bit tired he was acting very perky and cheerful. This only pissed Tony off even more than normal. Thor was a mess. The demigod didn't exactly look powerful with his head on the table, snoring. Jane was picking at her breakfast, looking slightly ill. Bruce, Clint and Natasha hadn't even woken up yet.

'Sir, it appears that someone is at the door.' JARVIS spoke up. It's cold voice startling Tony.

'Show me.' Tony grunted. A hologram appeared in the middle of the table showing the CCTV camera's view of the front door. Tony sat up immediately, forgetting his headache, and took a closer look at the figure.

'Shit!' Tony jumped up and knocked his chair down at the realisation as to who the figure was, startling Thor awake in the process. Jane laughed at Thor's amusing appearance. He was still in pyjamas, a grey t-shirt with grey sweatpants. Thor's long, blonde hair was extremely unkempt! An extreme bed head. The god squinted at the hologram, then turned pale - _very_ pale.

'Thor, are you okay?'

At this moment, Thor bolted out of the room and hurried to the door - taking the stairs, rather than the elevator. As soon as Thor reached the foyer, he stopped. And stared. And stared... and stared.

'Don't just stand there, let me in! It is raining out here and I fear that I may be catching a Midgardian _cold_!'

Thor's heart stopped. As you have probably guessed, the figure was Loki. The very same Loki that almost destroyed Earth, the very same Loki that could have destroyed Jotunhiem. The megalomaniac was standing outside Stark Tower. Thor rushed to open the door, dumbstruck. Loki strode in, his head held high. He looked respectable. Thankfully, he had his emerald green eyes back, along with a bulkier frame and colour in his cheeks. Loki wore his typical Midgardian outfit, except, this time, it was soaking wet. Thor hadn't noticed the bad weather - he was probably the one causing it by accident. Loki's jet black hair was soaking wet, too. Loki flopped down onto the expensive couch and took off his long coat.

'Brother, why have you come-'

'GET OUT OF MY FRICKIN' HOUSE, NOW!' Tony exclaimed, in a rage as he ran down the stairs followed by Jane, Steve, Bruce, Clint and Natasha. Who must have been woken up. Clint and Natasha were already dressed, though they did look slightly tired. Bruce was still in his pyjamas, he looked a bit green (not _that _kind of green).

Tony grabbed hold of Loki's collar, 'You should _not _have come here! I am both angry and hung over! You're going to regret the day you were born!' Threatened Tony in an out of character, menacing voice. Loki frowned and pushed him away.

'Let me explain. Okay. I am not here to kill. I was in Asgard Dungeons, annoyed and bored out of my wits. Why not pull a prank? Well, apparently, it was one prank too far and the Allfather cast me out. He took my magic away from me. I am nothing more than a mere _man_.'

'So why did you come here?' Asked Steve,

'Well, why not? I don't think anyone will take kindly to a man who tried to rule their world. I walked around the city for a few days, preparing myself mentally. Then the heavens opened and I needed to find shelter... so...'

'Don't jump to conclusions, Reindeer Games. We don't want you in here. One night you could go nuts and kill us all in our sleep!'

'Loki shall stay. But he will be under my watch, constantly. Loki may be out of reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother.' Thor spoke up.

'Fine,' Tony sighed, 'He can stay, but if you put a _toe _out of line, well, it will be the streets for you!'

'Fine, Thor, show me to my... to my... ACHOO!'

'...chambers,' Loki said weakly as he lay down on the sofa.

'Okay- Loki. Loki? Loki!' Thor couldn't catch Loki's attention. Thor walked closer to Loki, who was still unresponsive. The Thunderer turned around with a perplexed expression on his face.

'He's asleep. He must be sick.'

Tony swore.

Could the Avengers cope with a god who has a cold? Only one way to find out...

**Oooh! What will happen next? Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo, chapter 3! Hope you like it!**

Clint sipped his energy drink as he laid his back against the wall of the corridor. He frowned and looked at his watch - 2:00am. Great. It was Clint's turn to be on guard duty tonight. Ever since Loki strode in, an impending portentousness had arisen. At first, Tony programmed Jarvis to monitor Loki - but Loki could have many tricks up his sleeve, ones that an AI could easily miss. The Avengers decided between them that one member should guard Loki's room in the instance that he should escape and murder everybody.

Clint closed his eyes for a few seconds, but jolted awake when he head rustling coming from inside the bedroom. Half alert, Clint tiptoed into Loki's bedroom, carefully opening the door. Darkness and uneven breathing were the only things Clint could make out. Then, a whisper.

'You have heart...'

Clint involuntary reached behind his shoulder for an arrow before he realised he didn't have a bow and arrow with him. A white t-shirt and jeans were not S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. Instead, he held his fists to his chin, ready to throw a threatening punch. Clint nearly jumped when a bright blue light was emitted from the bed. The same glow as... the Tesseract? Clint cautiously edged closer. He then drew back in horror when psychotic, evil grin could be seen. The same look Clint had seen on Loki's face when he appeared in the S.H.I.E.L.D base. The look of a madman.

Clint smiled.

'Not this time, bub!' And charged onto the bed, punching and kicking Loki with all his might.

'What on Asgard is going on in there?' A voice could be heard from the corridor. Upon hearing noises, Thor urgently moved to Loki's room and flicked on the light. He gasped.

Barton was inexplicably beating up his brother. Clint stopped and blinked.

'Shit! Sorry, dude, hallucinations. It's what happens when you stay up for three consecutive nights!'

Clint looked at Thor and awkwardly left the room. Loki was sat up in his bed, panting and rubbing his jaw.

'Loki... are you-'

'I'm fine, go back to bed.' Loki said in a much higher voice, as he had a blocked nose,'I just had a nightmare about Barton coming into my room and hitting me.'

Thor nodded and tried to suppress a giggle. Loki gave him a perplexed look as Thor awkwardly walked out of the room. Loki sighed and rolled his eyes.

Nobody was particularly happy with Loki, especially Tony...

It was 6:00 am. Tony and Bruce were sat on the sofa of the large, main living room. The room was modern and innovative, with a 52'' plasma TV and a few of Stark's gadgets to go with it. The floor was composed of glistening, white tiles and two patio doors opened to reveal a sun terrace and a helipad. There were three white, leather sofas, all adjacent with each other. Behind the sofa was a mini bar - Tony loved his drinks. Tony and bruce were watching a documentary, occasionally saying things like: 'I knew that!' or 'Duh!'. Nobody liked watching documentaries with the two geniuses.

Tony looked round as he heard footsteps approaching. A tired-looking Loki came in, rubbing his eyes. He blinked and looked at the Science Bros.

'Do you mind if I join you?'

Tony smirked. 'You're acting polite today, what's the matter, fever got to your head?'

'Don't tempt me.' Loki mumbled as he landed himself onto the sofa. Loki looked very disheveled. His slick, black hair was sticking out at funny ends and his face was paler than usual (and slightly green too). He wore black, creased pyjamas with an emerald green dressing gown.

'Man, you're a wreck. Do you want me to take your temperature?' Bruce asked as he examined Loki. The ex-god nodded and rubbed his nose.

'Come with me,' Bruce said as Loki trudged along behind him to the labs.

'Wow, 103. Okay, you're sick. Either flu, or bad cold. There is no cure, just gotta let your immune system take care of it. Are you still a Frost Giant?

'Yes,' Loki sighed. 'That temperature is undoubtedly high for a Jotun.'

'Are you sure you don't want to go to bed?'

'No, I am too ill to sleep. I shall just relax and observe the _television.'_

Nobody dared to enter the lounge. Loki was a walking germ factory. Thor and Jane had gone shopping whilst steve went to the war museum - he was feeling nostalgic. pepper was working. Bruce was dealing with a catastrophe that occured in one of the labs. Clint and Natasha had an urgent call from S.H.I.E.L.D. That left Tony. For some strange reason, Tony started to feel sympathetic towards Loki. Yeah, he was evil and all but for him to be alone for the day whilst feeling crap mustn't be very pleasant. Tony decided to risk it and enter the quarantine.

'Hey dude.'

'Oh, hi.' Loki struggled to say.

Tony sat next to Loki on the sofa. Loki merely glared at him suspiciously.

'Listen, I'm sorry you've been stuck in here all day, I-'

'At least you've had the decency to see me. You're really not that bad.'

At that moment, Tony let a sigh of relief. Then he suddenly remembered what he had came in for.

'I've got something here that might help,' Tony suggested as he took out a box of ibuprofen tablets from his pocket. Loki examined them quizzically.

'Take three per day.' Tony mumbled as he showed Loki a tiny, round pellet. Loki took the pellet and swallowed it with great difficulty, causing Tony to wince.

'Sore throat, huh?' Loki nodded. Tony thought, maybe all the poor guy needed was a hug.

'You want a hug?'

Loki was too weak to refuse, he slowly nodded.

Tony clasped his arms around Loki's warm, sweaty body in a close embrace. Loki leaned in closer. Tony released Loki, who already was looking a little better.

'Thank you. That's the first hug I've had in a long, long time.' A single tear rolled down Loki's cheek. Tony wiped the tear away and looked into his deep, fulfilling, emerald eyes.

'Hey, you wanna watch a movie or something? How 'bout _the Hangover, _I love that film!'

'Okay...' Loki said.

The film made Loki laugh. He seemed a different person when he laughed. Maybe laughter is the best medicine after all...

-–-—-—-

What? I did say there'd be a bit of frostiron! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the sappiness. See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

OMG** sorry, I forgot to mention that there'd be Loki/darcy later on! SORRY Frostiron fans. Don't worry, it dosen't mean there wont be ANY frostiron... REVIEW, I may take suggestions. Hope you enjoy!**

As the weeks progressed, Loki became better and better. And Thor and Jane's wedding crept closer. Now it was only two weeks away. The couple became more and more frantic by the second. Tony enjoyed eavesdropping on their conversations. He often heard something like this:

'I think it should be red themed, you like red, don't you Thor?'

'No! I am royalty! It should be golden themed. Gold tables, gold chairs, gold everything!'

'Were not _made _of money!'

'Asgard is paved with gold! It's not as expensive as Midgardian gold!'

'Thor Odinson, if you don't shut up I'll spray _you _gold...'

But they still were star-crossed lovers, of course. They were just... a bit stressed. Everybody had noticed Clint and Natasha's relationship. They were virtually inseparable. Nobody dared to question why. Tony made a joke about it once - he never did it again. Tony and Pepper's relationship was stronger than ever and Bruce and Steve were still single.

One of the main issues about the wedding was that it had to be on Asgard. Thor was the prince after all. Transportation would be hard, but they had a fully repaired Bifrost in New Mexico. The biggest problem was Loki. He had been banished from Asgard. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem - but ever since Loki invited himself into the tower, he had become less of a threat and more on a pain in the ass. Like a little brother would be. In fact, none of the Avengers didn't want Loki to stay home alone. He was part of the family. He was the mischievous little brother of the group (even though he was thousands of years older than most of them). He was invited to Thor and Jane's wedding. Period. Thor was going to sort it out with his dad before the wedding. Of course, he wasn't going alone. The other Avengers were coming, along with a reluctant Loki.

Bruce looked around for some sort of device that would transport them to the other world as he got out of the truck. It was just bare desert for miles on end.

'Hey, Thor, how are we gonna arrive there?' asked Tony, examining the sand for some sort of otherworldly substance.

'You'll find out soon enough,' He smiled. Tony looked at him suspiciously. Thor was dressed in his Asgardian armour, as was Loki. Steve looked at the two Asgardians' uniform and felt a little underdressed with a t-shirt and jeans.

'Umm... Thor, aren't we dressed a little too... casual?'

'Ah, do not worry my friends. You will be supplied clothes to wear. You are spoken very highly of in Asgard. Many respect your skills and valour.'

'That's good to know. Will we be able to show off our skills, I'm in the mood to kick some intergalactic butt today.' Clint boasted.

'I'd like to see you try.' Thor laughed

'It's on, big guy.' Clint joked.

'Heimdall, open the Bifrost.' Thor announced to the sky. Loki sighed.

'Why am I to come? I am not allowed in.'

'I have requested another judgement with the Allfather. You are allowed into Asgard for assessment purposes only.' Thor explained.

'I would rather have gone shopping with Jane and Pepper.' Loki muttered gingerly. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light erupted from the heavens, momentarily stunning the Avengers. Before they knew it, they were in Asgard.

'Greetings.' Came a voice from the other side of the room, shocking the disorientated Avengers.

'This is Heimdall, our gatekeeper.' Thor stated, wondering why his friends couldn't keep their balance.

'That's great.' Tony spoke with mock enthusiasm,'I'm just gonna lie here till the floor stops spinning.'

The Avengers had to fight their way through the large crowds that surrounded them.

'Wow, I think I'm more popular here than I am on Earth!' Shouted Tony.

'It's amazing here!' Natasha proclaimed. She wasn't wrong. Asgard was quaint, like a Medieval village. But there was a shine to it that nobody could quite describe. Thor escorted them to the magnificent castle that looked like it was made of gold. The guards welcomed them into the castle, and then closed the large doors behind them so nobody else could come in. The castle was even more exquisite on the inside. The floors were made of marble whist tall pillars supported the magnificent ceiling. There was intricate carvings on each of the pillars and many portraits on the walls. A gigantic chandelier loomed over them, the light reflecting off each of its 125 tiny crystals.

'Home, sweet home,' Thor said as he strode in. Loki just looked at the floor.

'You LIVE here? Damn it. It's _slightly _better than my place. Hey, give me the name of the guys who built it, A Stark Castle is all that New York is missing.' Tony commented.

'I'm afraid the builders are long dead. Millennia ago, my descendants built this castle. There are no such workmen as fine as this in all of the nine realms, I'm afraid.'

At that moment, servants came in holding what looked like little parcels. Thor took the parcels off them and placed them on the floor.

'Your Asgardian armour awaits. They are suited to your activities and personality. Only highly respected people, or wealthy people wear tailored armour. Most folk buy armour from merchants. Why not put them on now? I cannot wait to see what they look like, i have not seen them myself! Oh, Changing facilities are behind that door.'

Thor and Loki waited in the grand hall whist the Avengers put their armour on.

'Oh, I've just remembered, Helmets too!' Loki declared and snapped his fingers. His horned helmet magically appeared on his head. Thor's feathered helmet appeared on his head. Thor frowned and took his helmet off.

'Loki, you know it's not my preferred item of clothing,'

'Why not?'

'Well, the feathers. They imply that I'm a chicken!'

'Oh, In that case, you should wear it more often!' Loki chuckled.

'Wait, if you had no magic, then how did the helmet appear on my head?'

'Mortal magic, illusion, y'know, easy stuff.' Thor was about to reply when he heard a call.

'Were ready! Should we come in one by one, like a fashion show?'

'I dont see why not...'

**That was BAD. Next chapter should be up tomorrow! Can't wait to see their armour! Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! WOOOOO. Thanks to all who review!**

First up was Tony. He walked into the room proudly, displaying his red and gold armour.

'Looks just like my suit, except I'm wearing boots, and there's no weapons of course.'

'Ah, that's where you're mistaken, Stark!' Loki said,' Hold out your hand and fire it like you would a weapon.'

Tony nodded and held his hand towards Loki. a powerful beam of light propelled Loki across the room.

'Oops, sorry dude! Still getting used to this thing.'

'It's okay,' Loki said as he got up,' At least you didn't knock me through a window.'

Tony couldn't help but laugh.

Next up was Bruce. He wore armour more similar to Loki's. He wore a long, velvet coat with a gold belt. He wore gold bracers with tiny engravings in a foreign tongue.

'Ah, that's very special. As you 'hulk out' as you say, the armour will stay intact without on tiny rip.' Loki explained.

'How do you know all these things?' Whispered Thor.

'Aside from magic, I am an expert in garments and clothing,'

'Typical,' Thor uttered under his breath, too quiet for Loki to hear.

Clint swaggered into the room next, his shiny silver armour reflecting the sunlight. He looked like a medieval knight, except with a few accessories.

'Wow,' Thor and Loki said in unison.

'What, is my fly open?'

'No, that is the shiniest archer's armour I've ever seen!' Thor said.

'Hmm, your right, it is shiny,' Clint commented.

Steve slowly walked in, sheepishly. His armour was tight, with a utility belt and protective plates, very similar to Thor's, except it was blue, silver and red.

'Ah, you have the warrior's brand - same as mine!' Thor cheered, pointing at his arm proudly.

And last but not least was Natasha. As soon as Loki saw her he stood up and almost screamed. Natasha wore a black suit, similar to her catsuit. But this one was special. Of course, there was a few armoured parts, but the suit was made of a black fabric, similar to silk. Loki ran up to her and grabbed her arm, who in return was slapped in the face.

'That's one of the rarest materials in Asgard!' Loki shouted, rubbing his nose.

'What's so special about it?'

'Permit me.'

Loki took out a dagger from his pocket (only Loki would have a dagger in his pocket) and attempted to cut the fabric. The sharp, little knife didn't make a scratch.

''tis stronger than steel,' Loki whispered in bewilderment.

'Come this way, friends, the Allfather is expecting us,' Thor bellowed out, opening a large door.

Natasha was expecting Odin to be a stern, grumpy old man, who glared down at you from a throne. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Thor welcomed them into a small(ish) room, in the shape of a triangle. The room was like a living room. Two sofas and an armchair were surrounding hot, glowing coal. There were windows displaying a magnificent view. In the armchair was Odin, who surprisingly, rose at their presence. The Avengers stood there for a moment, stupefied, until Thor whispered for them to bow. One by one, they bowed, feeling slightly awkward. Loki didn't bow, instead, he folded his arms and looked out of the window.

'There is really no need to bow on this occasion. It is not a formal event.' Odin spoke in a calm, clear voice, 'Please, take a seat.'

The avengers did as they were told and sat down on the two sofas. Thor stood up and said, 'Father, we wish you end Loki's banishment, he has changed his cruel ways and is a better person.'

The Avengers nodded in unison. Odin sighed.

'I would love to cease your banishment, Loki, my son,' Loki flinched at the word "son" ,'but you must be punished for your actions on Midgard, I am truly sorry.'

Tony sighed and looked at Loki. He remembered the day when Loki threw him out of a window. Good times. He remembered Loki's blue eyes boring into his soul- Hey wait a minute.

'Blue eyes,' Tony mumbled.

'Huh?' steve asked. Tony clicked his fingers and shot up. You could almost see the light bulb pop up above his head.

'Clint, what colour were your eyes when you were brainwashed?'

'Blue, I don't see what-'

'Loki, what colour are your eyes?'

'Green, of course,'

Bruce gasped.

'Tony, you really are a genius!'

'No need to compliment me.'

'Ummm, guys, we still have no idea about what's going on,' Steve said.

'When Loki was fighting us during New York, his eyes were blue, like yours, Clint. It's as if you were brainwashed too, Loki!'

Loki shifted uncomfortably in his seat and gazed at the floor.

'I try to suppress the memory.' Loki whispered.

'What happened after you fell from the bridge, Loki?' Thor asked.

Loki took a shaky breath.

'I landed on a strange world, tired and weak. I saw a face, a strange, horrifying face with a twisted, evil grin. They grabbed me and took me into a cavern. Of course, I was trying to be strong. They, they...'

Loki stopped.

'Go on...' Thor said softly. He put an arm round his brother. Loki did not shrug it off as usual.

'...They did horrible things to me. They controlled my mind using torturous methods and threw me down to Earth with a sceptre in hand. At the time, I could not think straight at all. I did... horrible things. Beyond mischief.'

The room stayed silent for an eternity. Thor held his little brother tighter.

'...I'm so sorry, brother.'

The Allfather carefully contemplated what he just heard. Loki dug his nails into the arm of the chair. At last, Odin stood, and declared:

'Loki Odinson. As the incident involving Midgard was not your entirely your fault, I have decided to give you another chance. I shall return your powers and your banishment has now been lifted. You are free to go.'

Nobody really expected what happened next. Tony and Steve started clapping, then Clint, Natasha and Bruce followed. the Avengers rejoiced and all hugged Loki at the same time. Thor wiped a tear from his eye and gave his brother a bone-crushing hug. Odin smiled at his adopted son. Loki half-smiled back. He could never truly forgive odin, but he could be civilised. It was strange how Loki, the ex-megalomaniac, became part of their family, even if he can be a real dick sometimes...

**Yey! everyone loves Loki. Ok, he may be a bit OOC, but in later chapters he will become more of his mischievous self soon! thanks for reading and REVIEW if you want Loki to come to you at midnight tonight (lol whut?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much, reviewers. Is everyone excited for the wedding? I know I am! I'm also so happy that Loki is allowed back into Asgard with his powers back! So, umm... yeah... that's it! I don't understand how people manage to write reams and reams of stuff here. I mean, what do I say? Anyway, shutting up...**

Jane walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. She couldn't sleep. Understandable. It was the night before her wedding, after all. Thor had somehow managed to fall asleep. His snoring hadn't helped. As jane opened the kitchen door she noticed the light was on. Had someone left it on?

'Welcome to the "I can't sleep club!" That'll be fifteen dollars membership fee please!'

'Oh, shut up, Tony!' Jane muttered as she opened the fridge. Around the table was Tony, Clint and Loki. Tony was more awake than ever, Clint was on his phone and Loki was leaning back in his chair, arms folded and grumpy-looking.

'Yes finally! Someone that can talk to people! I'm not getting squat from these guys.' Laughed Tony. Clint ignored the comment and continued looking at his phone. Loki mumbled something incoherent and frowned at Tony.

'I'd pull a prank, but I'm too tired,' He stated.

'Oh, wait, I've got an idea! GO TO BED.' Tony said sarcastically.

'I can't.'

'Why not?'

'I had a nightmare.'

Tony started laughing uncontrollably. When he calmed down he said, 'Aww, poor Lokiboo! Somebody get him a teddy bear! He had a nightmare!' He then started laughing some more.

'I find it ironic, how you attempt to humiliate me, when you're the one wearing nothing but _underwear!'_

That was true. It wasn't a very pretty sight.

'Well, at least I don't look like I'm going to a funeral!'

Loki was wearing a black shirt and black trousers. Only Loki would wear those as pyjamas.

'Guys, stop fighting!' Jane scolded in a motherly voice as she sat at the table between Clint and Tony.

'He started it!' Shouted Loki. Jane tried to think of it as a positive thing - it was preparing her for motherhood. They sat in a comfortable silence for five minutes.

'ARGH! STUPID PEICE OF SHIT!'Clint screamed, making Tony, Loki and Jane jump. Clint threw his phone across the room and stormed out of the kitchen.

'Geez, who bent _his_ arrow!' Tony said, still stunned. Loki picked the phone up. He smiled.

'His phone lost connection.'

'Loki, how come you know a lot of things about Earth? You know a lot more than Thor does.' Jane asked. Loki shrugged.

'It's not hard. I've been here months now! I've picked a lot of things up.' Loki explained.

'Okay, guys, I'm going to bed now!' Jane said as she stood up.

'Night, oh, I can't wait for the wedding tomorrow!' Tony said.

'Me neither!' Jane called as she headed to her room. She climbed in bed and slowly fell asleep, trying not to listen to Thor sleep talking.

**The Wedding**

Never has there been so many cars in the New Mexico desert before, of course, it was all for a very good reason. The Royal Wedding! The Avengers stood chatting, all dressed in their Asgardian armour. The bride and groom had not arrived yet. Jane's friends and family were there, wondering why they were chaperoned to the middle of the desert. Eventually, a glamourous car arrived. Out of the car came Jane. Jane was beautiful! She wore a lovely, white wedding dress. Thor came out of the car next, wearing a cross between his armour and a tuxedo. He looked strapping and handsome! After many greetings and well wishes, Thor made an announcement:

'Ladies and gentlemen, you are about to be transported into another realm, please secure any loose articles of clothing!'

'Thor, you sound like a flight attendant!' Jane laughed

'A what?'

Before he could answer, the crowd was teleported into Asgard.

Now, how to describe the wedding. Well, did you watch the royal wedding that took place in England, well, it was pretty similar to that - except it was on another realm. The armies of Asgard did a little trumpet routine, there was a service in the palace and even a kiss on the balcony. Virtually everyone in Asgard must have been watching the wedding. The weddings on Asgard are very similar to the ones on earth. After the wedding service there was a massive banquet in the large dining hall. There was about fifty round tables and a top table at the far end of the room. Waiters served the guests lovely meals of expensive meat and wine. After the meal came the ballroom dancing. The dance floor was a mix of vibrant coloured gowns and garments. A live orchestra was playing traditional Asgardian music, similar to Earth's classical music. Everyone was either dancing, or social drinking - except Loki.

Loki lazily stared at the dancers. He didn't have a dance partner and was too full to move. He undid his top button and loosened the tie that had been driving him mad. Gods, he'd never eaten so much food in his life! Loki focused on Jane and Thor, who kissed right in the middle of the dance floor. Loki wasn't sure whether he should feel happy for his brother or vomit. Instead, Loki leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. A large meal and two hours of sleep the past night caused Loki to feel very tired. Before he dozed off, Loki was jolted awake by a voice - a female voice.

'You bored too, huh?'

Loki looked for the source of the voice. He noticed the voice had come from a young, pretty woman, who was also alone on the other table. Loki blinked. She was beautiful. The woman wore a purple, Midgardian dress. Her long, brown hair ran down her face. The woman smiled at Loki, who blushed as he tried to compose himself.

'What's your name?' She asked him.

'Loki, you?'

'Darcy. Hey, aren't you the guy who tried to take over Earth?'

'Yes, but, well, I didn't mean to...' Loki laughed nervously and scratched his neck. Beads of sweat were poring on his forehead.

'Meh, fair enough, Jane and Thor trust you, so I will too.'

'Do you mind if I sit there?' Loki said as he pointed at the chair next to Darcy.

'No, not at all.' Loki was mesmerised by her beautiful voice. His mind went blank and the God of Mischief was reduced a melting mess of bad retorts and nervousness.

'You know, you're pretty cute.'

Loki almost fainted. _Say something say something!_

'Do you want to see some magic? I can do magic!'

Loki inwardly punched himself. Why would he say that?

'Yeah, I like magic tricks!'

And at that moment Loki forgot every spell he'd ever learnt.

'Umm... well... I can... Conjure a flame?'

'Yeah! I'd love too see that!'

Loki held out his hand and a flame magically appeared. Darcy's deep, brown eyes reflected the flickering flame. Loki wondered why he was experiencing these feelings. Had Thor rubbed love potion on his eyelids whilst he was sleeping? Loki never really felt _love. _All the maidens in Asgard went straight for Thor, so Loki really had no experience in women. Well, it definitely changed his personality! That was for sure.

'It's quite warm out here, would you like to go outside? I can show you the cosmos.' Loki suggested.

'Okay.' Darcy agreed. Loki held her hand and took her to the balcony which overlooked Asgard.

'Wow... this is just... amazing!' Darcy gasped as she leaned over the balcony.

'Is it not? In the distance, you can see the Rainbow Bridge, glistening like a jewel. And over there is the Bifrost, The gateway to other realms...'

Loki and Darcy talked contently for what seemed like an eternity. When Loki finished talking every part of his body was telling him to lean in close to Darcy - he couldn't fight it. He gently caressed Darcy's smooth, tender hands and interlocked his fingers with hers. They stared into each others eyes. Loki could feel her small breaths sedating him as he moved in to kiss her small, cherry lips -

'Hey Reindeer Games, how's it going- Oh My GOD!' Stark started laughing profusely. He was slightly drunk. 'Loki's got a girlfriend! Loki's got a girlfriend! Loki and Darcy, sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!'

Loki rolled his eyes and punched Tony in the face. Darcy didn't flinch.

'He deserved it.'

At that moment, Darcy suddenly embraced Loki in a passionate kiss. The god's heart stopped. The world around him stopped. Loki closed his eyes and embraced the swarm of emotions flying through his mind. Loki didn't protest or object - he let the intimate feelings indulge him. Loki was in love.

**Aww, Loki! Yes, I know I didn't describe the wedding well at all and YES I know Loki was OOC AGAIN! it'll stop, I promise. Review! Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okaaay. Hope you're all enjoying this so far! Thanks to all you kind reviewers! Thanks to theAnGerFlarE for putting this story in your community! Greatly appreciated. Now, without further adieu: Chapter 7!**

Loki woke up that morning in a good mood. He had another dream about Darcy (I'm _not _going to give you the details. This is rated T). When he met her at the wedding last week, Loki knew it was love at first site. Also, Darcy was coming over in two days, who knows, Loki may take her out for dinner. Yes, the Trickster did find it a little strange, how he was in love with a mortal. But many Asgardian women were too stuck up. Yes, even more stuck up than Loki, would you believe. Mortals, no matter how inferior they were, were always optimistic, and friendly. Thor knew this and Loki knew it too. Midgard seemed to be an Asgardian banishment centre; and for a very good reason.

Loki went into the kitchen for breakfast. The team was already there. Loki thought it all looked boring, and mundane in the kitchen. Why not cause a bit of 'fun'?

'Hello, good friends.' Loki cheered with a big smile. He lifted his hand discreetly and uttered a spell under his break. Suddenly, all the food on the table disappeared. Loki gave an evil, villainous laugh and ran off. The Avengers just stared at him. Clint was the first to speak.

'I like it how he acts as if he's just done something really evil.'

'Well, I'd rather it be this than taking over Earth.' Steve said simply.

Loki had to be the most evil person on Earth! He had taken away their food!

'Loki'd!' The sniggering god bellowed as he ran down the corridor and back to his bedroom. He landed himself on his bed and decided to call Darcy. He picked up the phone and dialled Darcy's number.

'Hello, Darcy!'

'Hey! Y'know, considering you have only lived on Earth for a few months, you've picked up technology pretty quickly!'

Loki heard her voice which made him want to lick the phone.

'Darcy Lewis, I hereby grant you permission to arrive at Stark tower tonight, at 6:00pm, sincerely, the God of Mischief, Lies and Fire.'

Darcy giggled.

'Thank you m'lord! I am eternally grateful!'

'Umm. Right. See you tonight then!"

'See ya!'

Loki put the phone down and had to restrain himself from running round the tower like a maniac.

'Thor, I have something to tell you.' Jane said. Thor and Jane were in their bedroom. A simple, white bedroom like all the other bedrooms. Jane was combing her hair whilst Thor was putting his socks on. At least Thor had succumbed to wearing Earth clothes - unlike Loki, who looked like he was going to a renaissance fair all the time. Thor suited Midgardian clothes, especially checked shirts.

'What is it, my dear?' Thor asked. Jane moved over and sat on the bed next to him.

'I'm pregnant.'

Thor froze. Literally, froze. Jane had to smack him on the back of his head to 'unfreeze' him.

'That's wonderful news, my dear.' Thor barely whispered, looking extremely pale. Jane smiled.

'I'll leave you to recover.' She said as she left the room.

Jane decided not to tell the rest of the team until much later on; it was still early days. Jane had felt very tired recently, and more hungry than usual. She chose to take a pregnancy test for the sake of it, and boom. Pregnant. Thor and Jane had decided ages ago that they wanted a child, so it wasn't as if it was unplanned. Jane thought Thor's reaction was normal.

Thor sat on his bed, holding his precious hammer, Mjolnir, enjoying the weight of it in his hands. His brain was a mess of thoughts and emotions that he was not used to.

'Battling Frost Giants is so much easier than this.'

'What was that about Frost Giants?' Loki opened the door, looking slightly agitated at the mention of his species.

'Oh, nothing.'

'What's wrong with _you_?'

'I can't tell you, Jane would not allow it.'

'So it's something to do with Jane then. Is she expecting?'

'Damnit Loki.'

'So, you should be happy, you seem depressed.'

'I don't know what to feel, brother.'

'I'm not your brother.'

Thor sighed. It wasn't the first time Loki said that - but this time he said it simply, like it was a fact.

'You are my brother, Loki.' Thor was disturbed on how Loki was not showing any emotion. Normally, he would be angry, or upset.

'Is your father Laufey?'

'No.'

'Then you are not my brother.'

Thor shook his head.

'Just, promise me you'll keep the pregnancy a secret.'

'I'll try my best. It may be hard, though. I _am _a trickster.'

**Well, that was... short. Ugh, can't write ****today. If you like it review etc... seeya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ooh, Loki's got a date! How will it go? Read to find out. Review! **

Loki was nervous. He anxiously bit his lip as he waited for Darcy in Stark foyer. Loki wore a Long, emerald green coat with tiny gold patterns on the sleeves. His gold scarf was hung loosely around his neck. Underneath, he had a white shirt on, with a black tie and black trousers. On his feet were shiny, leather shoes. Loki certainly had a thing for fashion. He looked good. Loki looked up and noticed a figure at the door. The god ran to the door and opened it, smiling. His Date came in and gave him a kiss.

'Hi! You look good!' She examined his outfit and licked her lips.

'You too.' Loki commented, looking at Darcy. She wore a black, sparkly dress with black high heels.

'Shall we take our leave?' Loki said, gently taking her hand.

'Yeah! Where are you planning to take me?'

'A lovely Italian restaurant in town, believe me, it's delicious.'

'Oh, cool! Are we walking?'

'Stark has organised a limousine to escort us. Would you like that?'

'Mmh hmm! Hell yeah!'

Loki laughed at her eagerness. A limo pulled up outside the door.

'C'mon m'lady. A good time awaits!' Loki smiled. They walked out together, hand in hand.

The limo pulled up outside the restaurant. Loki, being a gentleman, helped Darcy out of the limo - even though she didn't need help. The restaurant was beautiful. Inside was many tables and chairs, in the corner was a live pianist. A waiter showed Darcy and Loki to their seats. A table for two. The waiter took the coats and then took their order. Loki ordered a pizza while Darcy, on the the other hand, ordered spaghetti. They were served pretty quickly considering the amount of people.

'You were right, Lokes. The food here is _amazing!'_

_'_Is it not?' Loki said as he tucked into his pizza, 'Midgardian food is scrumptious!'

'So, hows things with your brother?'

'He's not my brother.' Loki stated.

'Eh? How can he not be your brother?'

'Well, I'm adopted.' Loki admitted, expecting Darcy to be a little bit shocked. She merely shrugged.

'Me too.' She said casually. Loki looked slightly shocked.

'Really?'

'Yeah. But they're still my family. I love my mom, my dad and my brother. Just because I don't share the same DNA as them dosen't mean I'm not part of their family. They adopted as a baby and brought me up as a Lewis. I am Darcy Lewis and they are my family.'

'That may be true, but I was always ignored, treated as second best.' Loki sighed and looked down, ashamed. Darcy gave a tender smile and grasped his hand.

'You're missing it, Lokes. I've noticed it, Jane notices it. You may not be your dad's favourite, but you are definitely Thor's favourite. I've seen the way he looks at you, the way he speaks about you. Loki, you_are _his brother. You are their _son_!'

Loki looked into her caring brown eyes. She really reminded him of his mother, caring, compassionate, kind, pretty...

'Maybe your right.' Loki opened his eyes. He did see it now, how his mother cared for him, how Odin gave him back his powers, even though he performed unforgivable things. Thor was always looking out for him, and he was to blind to see it. He needed a drink. A _strong _drink...

Loki giggled as he ambled down the street, his arm over Darcy's shoulder. They were wasted. _Really _wasted.

'This way, my dearest, to my humble abode.' Loki slurred.

'You sound sooo English!' Darcy giggled. Loki laughed along. Loki arrived at the tower and banged on the glass. A few minutes later, a tired Tony came to the door.

'Guys, it's late, go to bed and try not to make too much noise when you're in there, I doubt you'd be sleeping for a good few hours.' Aside from technology, Tony was an expert in this particular area. Loki and Darcy stumbled in and ran up the stairs. Darcy followed Loki to his room.

'Come with me... to a world of pure imagination!'

Loki sniggered and closed the door behind them.

Tony slowly walked up the stairs to his bedroom. The elevator woke Thor up, and Thor did not like to be woken up. Tony had even managed to fall asleep, then Loki had to come and ruin it. Luckily, he wasn't on the same floor as them. He was on the first floor, the same floor as the kitchen and one living room. The second floor was Thor and Jane's floor. The third floor was Clint and Natasha's floor along with the gym (surprise, surprise). The forth floor was Loki's floor, along with the library. The fifth floor was Steve's floor and the sixth floor was Bruce's floor, along with a science lab. About nine of the floors were dedicated to R&D. Some were all science labs. There was a security room and a few living rooms and mini bars. It was a pretty decent home.

Tony climbed into bed and yawned. Surprisingly, Pepper was up.

'Hey Tony.'

'Hey, Pepps, what are you doing up?'

'You woke me up. Why did you get out of bed?'

'Oh, right. A drunk god with his partner came giggling in. Gods, they're loud.'

Pepper put her arm around him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

'Night, Tony. By the way, you need a shave.'

**So there you have it. Forgive me for errors, it is 1:30am here. Chapter 8 should be up tomorrow. (Still can't write - can't believe a lot of you are liking this, I feel like I'm writing terribly) goodnight. :) review and stuff.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my dear readers. How is your day faring? Did any of you watch agents of SHIELD? It was FREAKING AWESOME! My favourite character is either Coulson, or Skye. I also think that 'James Bond' guy is really fit. You did it again, Whedon. Okay, enough of me fangirling. Lets get on with it...**

Loki woke up with a pounding headache. He moaned in pain and tried to remember what happened the previous night.

Crap. Darcy.

Loki looked to the right of him and noticed a sleeping figure. Panicking, the god rushed out of bed, holding his head in pain. On the floor was his clothes, and Darcy's clothes. Loki looked down at himself, realising he was completely naked. Coincidently, Loki noticed a CCTV camera in his room for the first time ever.

'Damnit Stark.' Loki grunted in a hoarse voice. He reached up and put a sheet over the security camera. After that, Loki whipped some clothes on, a green shirt and black trousers, with a shiny belt. Loki hadn't noticed Darcy watching him from the bed.

'You really do like the colour green.'

The memories of last night came to Loki one by one. He remembered the restaurant, the chat, ordering many drinks, leaving the restaurant and having a good time. Loki collapsed on the bed and shut his eyes, trying not to let the bright light of morning hurt his head even more.

'What's up?'

'A very bad headache and... slightly nauseous. I have no idea what's causing it!' Loki spoke through clenched teeth.

'What you mean a _hangover_?'

'What's that?'

'A side effect of drinking.'

'A side effect? Thor and I used to drink on Asgard - there were no side effects whatsoever.'

'Well, apparently, Earth's alcohol is different to Asgard's.'

'Is it not affecting you?'

'Well, yeah, but I drank less than you and I'm used to it.' Darcy explained.

'Oh... right...okay.' Loki said weakly as he clenched his stomach.

'Hey, if you're gonna throw up, don't do it here. I cannot stand it.'

Darcy walked cheerfully to the kitchen for breakfast. The team were already there, most of them had finished their breakfast. She sat herself next to Jane, her best friend.

'Hi, Darcy! Where's Loki?' Jane asked.

'Oh, busy being hung over.' Darcy said, 'He drank a LOT. I didn't drink that much - I just went along with it.'

'Yeah, you were at it like rabbits. I could hear you from my room. Not. Pleasant.' Bruce said.

'Yup, Loki's a great lover.'

Thor started choking on his water.

It was a pretty boring day for the avengers. Darcy decided to stay for the day. Steve, Clint and Natasha spent most of the day in the gym. Tony was actually helping Pepper with her work for once, Bruce was examining the fibres of his armour, to see if he could understand the formula and replicate it. Loki had discovered video games and Thor and Jane were in their bedroom, alone. Jane was now three months pregnant, and her belly was starting to show, ever so slightly.

'Thor, do you want to know the sex of the baby?'

'Of course!' Thor nodded, eager. Jane smiled. Thor looked like an excited puppy.

'I'll buck an appointment with the doc-'

'No need!'

'What?'

'Why do we need to go all the way there, when we can find out this very minute.'

'Thor, what are you getting at?'

'Loki. His magic can tell us.'

'Thor, I thought we weren't telling anyone.'

'Well, it's only Loki. One person. I'm sure he can keep a secret.'

Jane gave in.

'Okay, we'll see Loki.'

Loki was in his room, sat on the bed, playing_ Assassin's Creed. _Tony had provided him with some video games. Loki was still looking slightly green, but he felt a lot better. As Loki heard the knock on the door, he paused the game and called,

'Enter!'

Thor walked into the room, followed by Jane. Loki observed them suspiciously.

'Loki, as you do _not _know, Jane is pregnant.'

Loki jumped off his large bed and smiled.

'Really! That's great news!' Loki cheered with false enthusiasm. Acting was a bi-product of lying. Therefore, Loki was good at it.

'Glad you're happy. Thor said you could determine the sex of the baby. Is this true?'

'Yes it is, Lady Jane. Allow me to place a hand on your stomach and I shall tell you.'

'Okay.' Jane allowed and Loki carefully placed a hand on Jane's stomach. Loki closed his eyes in concentration and smiled.

'What is it?' Thor asked in anticipation. The room was silent, in fact, the whole world must have stopped when Loki was about to make the announcement...

**Ehehehehe! I am even more evil than Loki right now! Cliff hangers, I regret to say, is a common tendency of mine. Review and what have you... And watch Atlantis, it's awesome. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is! Chapter 10. Enjoy and review. Okay. So... yeah.**

'Why, you don't have a child.' Loki said. Thor and Jane stared at Loki blankly. He had to laugh at their reactions.

'You have two! Twins! Brother and sister.' Loki exclaimed. Jane cheered. Thor smiled and hugged his wife.

'Oh my Gods! Twins! I can't believe it... I - I'm speechless!' Jane shouted excitedly.

'Congratulations... brother.' Loki half - smiled. Thor rested a hand on his brother's shoulder.

'Brother eh? What changed your mind?'

'Darcy is an extremely persuasive speaker. You are my brother, Thor. I couldn't see straight. When we were younger, we had each other's backs. We... we-'

'Shut up, brother!' Thor mused as he pulled Loki into his large arms and gave him a tight squeeze.

'So,' Jane interrupted, 'Now we have to think of two names!'

Weeks passed at Stark Tower. Loki continued dating with Darcy and Clint and Natasha were still inseparable. Bruce, Tony and Pepper were in the labs, arguing over something stupid. Thor and Jane were as happy as can be; that left Steve.

Steve was having one of _those _days. You know, the days where you wish you weren't a ninety year old super soldier living with two gods, a genius, couple of assassins and guy with a split personality. Steve sometimes wished he was a scrawny boy, looking for recruitment back in the 40's. He always wanted to be a soldier. Now that he was a soldier he sometimes wished he wasn't. The grass is always greener on the other side.

Deciding it was best to take a walk, Steve put on his coat, and embraced the fresh, wintery air. It was early December, and a light frost coated the streets. As Steve walked down the road, he decided to enter the park; there were too many cars on the road.

The park looked beautiful. The bare skeletons of trees were sprinkled with tiny, frosty sprinkles. The green grass looked vitalised and well nourished, even for winter. Each blade stood straight, as though they wanted to reach every drop of sunlight from the hazy, winter sun. Steve knew that moments like these were more beautiful than any piece of technology at Stark Tower. Obviously, Tony wouldn't agree.

Steve entered the playground, and chose to take a seat on a bench. Even though it was winter, there were still a few kids running around and playing. A mother was pushing her child on a swing whilst two boys played a battle game, using sticks as guns. Looking at his watch, Steve wasn't sure whether it was time to head back or-

'Lovely day, isn't it?' The woman who, a minute ago, was pushing a child on the swings. She was now holding it in her arms.

'Yup, It doesn't get much better than this.' Steve replied.

'Do you mind if I take a seat?'

'No, not at all.' Steve said politely. The woman sat down next to Steve.

'What's your name?' The woman asked.

'Steve, Steve Rogers,'

'Are you Captain America, by any chance?'

'Yeah, sure, why not?'

'You know, you always were my favourite Avenger technology is overrated.'

'Finally, someone who agrees!'

'Well, except for _Fanfiction _of course.' The woman said, making Steve laugh.

'What's your name?

'I'm Karen Jason. My little one here is called Cree. She is six months old. Say hi, Cree!'

The baby lifted her arm, as if to say hi. Steve couldn't help but smile and wave back.

'My other two over there are called Mark and Chris.' She gestured to the boys who were playing the gun game.

'They are really into the Avengers. As soon as they find out I'm talking to Captain America they'll be amazed!'

'How old are they?'

'Eight and ten.'

Steve watched the boys play around, and then said, 'So, are you married?'

'Not anymore. My husband left me.'

'I'm sorry to hear that. Would you like to go for coffee tomorrow?' Boy, was he jumping in fast.

'Okay, sure, I'd like that. I'll give you my number so we can arrange on the phone.' Karen took out a pen and a little piece of paper from her brown handbag. She was undeniably beautiful, with long, chestnut hair that flowed down her back. Karen had piercing, blue eyes with strong cheekbones. She stood up and gave the tiny slip to Steve, who looked at it and then put it in his pocket. Steve thanked her and then stood up to take his leave.

'Oh wait, before you go, I'm sure the boys would love to meet you.'

'Oh, yeah, happy to oblige!'

'I warn you though, they be become a bit hyper.'

'Hey, I live with Tony Stark. I can take hyper!' Steve mused as the boys came running up. They stopped dead in their tracks.

'Wow! Are - are you really him?'

'C...Captain America?'

'Please, call me Steve.' At that moment, Steve was hit with a myriad of questions. After he answered their questions he showed them a few fighting techniques and signed one of the boy's autograph. They then ran off, ecstatic from meeting one of their idols.

'It was lovely meeting you _Captain America. _Call me!' Karen called as she hurried after the boys, Cree in her arms.

'You too!' Steve exclaimed. Maybe it was time to head back to the Tower.

**It felt good to let Steve in on the action, I've said very little about him throughout the whole story. Anyway, TWINS! Can you believe it? Review and enjoy future chapters, should be up tomorrow or Tuesday.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Chapter eleven. I am very tired so there may be errors etc... enjoy!**

Thor grabbed a beer from the fridge. He then walked towards the lounge, licking his lips and half-smiling. He was relaxed and content. Everyone loved a relaxed Thor - he was like a big, muscular, cuddly teddy bear. Also, the weather was sunny outside.

'There's nothing like Midgardian beverages.' He said to himself as he opened the door to the living room. What Thor saw caused him to drop the can.

'Loki?'

Loki was weeping. That's right. Weeping. Not sniffing, not crying, weeping. Almost to the point of wailing. Loki was _never _one to cry out loud like this. The sobbing wreck was sat comfortably on the sofa, it seemed he had been sat there for some time. In his hand was a book entitled _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. _Thor rushed to Loki, concerned.

'Brother, whatever is the matter? Are you hurt?'

'Yes!'

'Where?'

'My HEART!'

Thor appeared horrified and dumbstruck at the same time. He sat next to Loki and hugged his little brother. Thor supposed he was still young in Asgardian years. Loki was twenty five Asgardian years, but he was Nineteen in Jotun years. It was complicated. Thor always forgot this as he was so mature for his age.

Loki grasped Thor tight and cried like a child.

'There, there Loki.' Thor comforted soothingly. When Loki was reduced to sniffles Thor asked him what had happened that upset him so.

'Fred...d...died. He DIED! A...and L-Lupin and Tonks...died too!' Loki broke out in another fit of hysterical crying.

'I had... only... just...g-gotten over Sirius' death...too!'

Thor had no idea as to whom these people were. But they had died, and it clearly upset Loki. Thor comforted his brother until he fell asleep. Thor then left Loki alone with his dreams, smiling sweetly. He looked so _adorable _when he slept. With his arms tucked into his chest and his mouth open slightly, there really wasn't anything much cuter in the world. Loki actually exhausted himself by crying so much. Thor was perplexed at Loki's unusual outburst. Hungry as ever, Thor travelled to the kitchen to get another snack, who was confronted by Natasha. She watched him suspiciously as he went to get an apple from the fruit bowl. Thor glanced at her and then looked at the floor. She must of been the only person that could intimidate Thor with her imposing presence. Of course she was friendly and meant no harm, but when she managed to help defeat an army with a mere pistol and fighting skills you can't really help feeling intimidated.

'So.' She began, Thor swallowed and nodded, trying to retain his thunderous embodiment.

'Congratulations. Twins.'

Thor was speechless. 'How...? Did Loki?'

'No, as much as you shouldn't trust Loki with your secrets, it wasn't him. In fact, I wasn't even spying on you when I overheard. Just, casually walking past your room. There are other people living in the tower as well, so there was a high chance that someone would hear.'

'You've told Clint haven't you?' Thor sighed.

'Yup,'

So, with Natasha and Clint knowing, It wasn't before long that the whole team knew. Thor had grabbed each and every one of them to one side and told them to keep it from Jane - otherwise Jane would obviously think Thor can't be trusted. But the Avengers couldn't hide it forever, and the time came, in the middle of December, when one Avenger let it slip...

The Avengers were having a cozy, winter night's Chinese takeaway. They were all on the sofa, cozy and warm, watching Sherlock series three pilot. Jane, Pepper and Natasha were going crazy for Benedict Cumberbatch. Screaming at the TV every time the striking British actor made a remark. Jane's stomach was growing in size, and it was becoming increasingly difficult to hide it; but she was doing a good job of it. Outside, the firs snowfall of the winter was beginning - one brave little snowflake landed on the path, a snowy stampede followed.

'Wouldn't it be lovely to be the god of winter?' Loki asked Thor,

'It would be lovely.'

'But, you'd be a bit preoccupied wouldn't you?' Bruce butted in, looking over to them.

'What do you mean, Banner?'

'Well, y'know, you are the god of thunder already _and _you do have twins on the way-' Bruce clasped his hands in front of his mouth and blushed. The team whipped their heads around at the bean spiller. Jane shot up and pierced Thor with her hazel/brown eyes.

'Thor, do you have something to tell me?'

'No...I mean yes...I mean, no.' Thor stammered, looking around nervously. Jane examined the team.

'Do you all know?'

The team nodded their heads in shame.

'Thor! Why?' Jane asked, livid and ashamed at the same time. Thor looked up to her with puppy dog eyes, like a child being shouted at. He knew there was no point in objecting.

'The secret would be out soon anyway, I mean-'

'Thor, it's the principle, if you can't be trusted with secrets then-'

'I did it.' Loki volunteered, standing up. Everyone gasped at the sudden twist in the tale.

'Get the popcorn ready.' Tony whispered to Clint.

'Loki...'

'I am truly sorry.' Loki pretended to look ashamed. Thor looked slightly bewildered, but went along with it.

'I forgive you.' Jane sighed.

'Well, yes, I am pregnant.'

'When are the babies due?'

'Next month or so - but it could be any day now...'

'Wow! You're hiding your baby bump so well!' Pepper commented.

'Why thank you.'

'Do you forgive me, my love?' Thor interrupted.

'Of course I do, you big brute! You have nothing to be sorry for, I am sorry I blamed you. I shouldn't have acted the way I did, you know, what with hormones and all - it's hard to control it.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay people! Chapter 12! Thanks to all reviewers!**

**It has come to my attention that my chapters are a little short. I will try and improve the length to give you a more pleasurable read. Okay fellow fanfictioners, get ready to embark on the exciting adventure of chapter 12!**

Sat in the hospital waiting room, Thor wiped the sweat off his brow. Jane had gone into labour and was in a private room with the midwives at the moment. Sadly, most of the team couldn't attend. Tony and Pepper were at a conference in DC. Tony had developed something revolutionary (again) with the help of Bruce Banner, who was travelling with them. Clint and Natasha were on a mission with Steve. That left Loki and Darcy. Seeings as though it was two in the morning, both were weary and reluctant. Darcy was absentmindedly staring at her phone whilst Loki was dozing. Thor wondered how long Jane would be in there. Noticing Loki was asleep, Thor nudged him. He opened his eyes and moaned something incoherent. Loki didn't like public places like hospitals; he received strange looks from strangers. It wasn't his fault he preferred Asgardian clothes! Occasionally her would wear Earth clothes - but only formal clothes. He wouldn't go near a t-shirt. Thor, on the other hand, loved Mortal clothing and wore it all the time, except on Asgard, of course.

'Thor, It's two o clock in the morning! I'm bifrost-lagged as it is!' Loki snapped. He had visited Asgard recently with Thor to visit his family. Occasionally, the brothers travelled to Asgard and stayed over night. But interstellar jet-lag was the worst.

All three of them jumped out of their skin when a midwife walked into the waiting room and said,' We have finished the regular procedures, everything seems to be going fine. Would you like to see Jane?'

'No, I think I'm just going to let the woman suffer alone.' Loki said sarcastically, receiving a knock on the shoulder from Thor. Darcy giggled and whispered something into Loki's ear - making him laugh. Thor shot the couple a dirty look.

'Yes, thank you,' Thor said politely as the midwife escorted the trio to the room in which Jane was being kept. As Thor entered the room, he sighed with relief as Jane didn't appear to be in agony. She was sat in the bed, reading a magazine. Thor cleared his throat.

'Oh, hi!' Jane said. She looked a little bit tired and worn out, but apart from that she looked fine.

'Hello.' Loki and Darcy said in unison. Thor knelt down next to Jane and kissed her on the lips. Jane stroked Thor's cheek as he whispered,

'I am slightly apprehensive. This is nothing like battling enemies from other realms. I...'

Jane put a finger to his lips.

'We can do this, together. You'll be great!'

Thor gave her a tender smile and looked at Darcy and Loki.

'Please, leave.'

'What?' Darcy blinked.

'W..we've just come in!' Loki stammered, slightly irritated for being accused of walking into a room.

'Leave!' Thor bellowed, angrily. Loki swore he heard thunder. Behind him Jane mouthed, 'sorry'. Loki sighed and nodded as he led Darcy out.

'The drawbacks of a temperamental brother, eh?' Loki sighed as he walked with Darcy down the clean, white halls of the hospital.

'I think he's just stressed, I mean, he has twins on the way. Twins!' Darcy replied. Loki shrugged.

'I suppose so. Do you have any food on you, I'm starving. And you know how I get when I'm hungry!'

'Yeah, world domination.' Darcy mumbled.

'What was that? World domination?' Loki frowned.

'Yeah! I mean, maybe all you needed was a salad or something.'

'Well, maybe I shall dominate the world right now. FEAR ME, MORTALS! I AM LOKI, OF ASGARD, AND I AM BURDENED WITH GLORIOUS SALAD!' Loki bellowed down the empty hall. Darcy couldn't stop giggling as Loki jumped up on a chair in an empty waiting room and looked down at her. He narrowed his eyes at her.

'Puny mortal, you actually have the guts to stand up to your lord? I am the one and only Loki! KNEEL!'

'You don't have to be Loki to make me kneel.' Loki laughed then stared at her with wide eyes at the realisation of her comment. He then jumped of the chair and knocked Darcy into another chair. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Loki's helmet appeared on his head.

'What's with the helmet, oh mighty one?'

'Let's just say I'm feeling horny.' Loki smirked. Darcy laughed even more. Damn, she loved her sassy prince.

'No, really, have you been drinking or something?'

'It's three in the morning. Cut me some slack!'

'It's adorable how you've picked up a few phrases from me and the team! You sound so... British!'

'What?' Loki cocked his head to one side, like a puppy. This made Darcy melt.

'STOP BEING SO FREAKING ADORABLE! You're killing me!' Darcy nearly screamed.

Loki pulled Darcy into a kiss. The suddenness made Darcy's stomach churn. The whole world disappeared. It was just the two of them, in the never ending darkness known as the cosmos. Staring into Loki's emerald eyes, Darcy lost all sense of reality and was enthralled into the labyrinth of her lover's secrets, hiding behind the captivating green.

Loki pulled away and gazed into Darcy's eyes. Loki was so in love he couldn't think straight. Licking his lips, he pulled Darcy closer to him as they sat down on the seats in the waiting room.

'Loki?' Darcy whispered,

'Yes, my love.'

'You're the only guy that can turn a hospital into the most romantic place on Earth.'

* * *

'Why would you tell them to go away?'

'I dont know. I'm just... stressed.' Thor sighed as he leaned back into his armchair. He was tired. Very tired.

'Umm... that's no excuse, I'm the one with life inside of my womb who is in pain right now and all you've got is a few guys down there - and even then I'm not sure, considering how long it took me to conceive!'

Thor blushed and remained silent. Jane nodded and focused on the clock at the other end of the plain room. Five minutes passed. Jane was reading her magazine whilst Thor was sleeping. Suddenly, Jane jolted up, leaning forward and breathing heavily. Thor opened his eyes and jumped up, frantic.

'What's wrong?'

'It's happening! Get someone!'

Thor stood there, unresponsive.

'NOW!' Thor forced himself to move out of the room. He arrived a few minutes later with a young, blonde girl - the midwife, Loki and Darcy.

The midwife examined Jane and smiled.

'You're ready, Jane. It appears they are coming earlier than expected.'

Loki place a hand on his brother's shoulder. Thor looked at Loki as he displayed a tender smile.

'Are you ready brother?'

'No. Not this time. But I'll never be ready. I'm looking forward to the experience of not being ready.

Jane's birth was quick, considering it was twins. She handled it pretty well, too. She gave birth to twins - as planned; one boy called Osmond and one girl called Amora. They both had luminous sapphire eyes, like Thor's, but Amora was showing signs of brown hair. Thor shed a tear as he stared into his daughter's bright blue eyes. Thor looked forward to sharing beautiful moments with his wife and children.

**Sorry for rushing the last bit! You shall here more of Osmond and Amora. By the way, Osmond means 'god protecting' and Amora is the enchantress from the comics. So yeah. See ya next time!**


End file.
